Bent
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: A new series featuring a crossover between SVU and Criminal Intent. What happens when the sons of two detectives decide to fall in love?


Law and Order: SVU

Bent: Chapter 1 "Martinis"

By Nicolas

Genre: Fanfiction, drama, slash, AU

Rating: Adults Only

Author's note: Orchid series has/is coming to an end. This series will be about Richard (Dickie) Stabler. Although the same characters from Orchid will appear in the series; this is in its own universe. In other words; Orchid never happened in this story. I believe that anything written that isn't canon and/or doesn't follow the 'script' or characterizations as portrayed on the series should be considered an AU (alternate universe) story.

-----------------------

Patriotism is the virtue of the vicious. – Oscar Wilde

------------------------

May 2008

"Barry, please give the lady another round. I will take a Blushing Geisha. Go ahead and start a tab for us."

"Thanks counselor…" Olivia smiled and accepted the kiss on the cheek from the handsome ADA Morgenthau.

Stephan sat down in the stool next to the detective. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. I love the new haircut. That's great on you Liv."

"I went to Aaron's salon. Thanks for getting me an appointment. I think I was sitting next to Jennifer Garner while getting my eyebrows waxed."

"Some fags have their purpose in this life. While some fags just barely get by at times." Stephan took a sip from his drink. He leaned back on the stool and pushed his bangs to one side.

"Stephan, I'm sorry about Lincoln Haver." Olivia looked at her friend.

Stephan rolled his eyes and kept drinking. His purpose tonight wasn't to get into a fight about Lincoln Haver. The poor guy was not only outed but eventually gay bashed on the street by some assholes. Stephan blamed the investigatory fiasco the 16th precinct made of Haver's lover murder.

"Stephan, don't act this way. You know damn well that I'm not homophobic. I wasn't out to get Lincoln. I didn't even know he was some big shot football player." Olivia put an arm on Stephan's. "Now, I don't want to speak for Elliot. But I've worked with him for 10 years; and he's got a good heart. He might not march at the next gay pride festival but he's not homophobic. He's worked SVU for too long; not to mention he's your friend as well as Logan's. Your family's friendship has helped him re-evaluate some of those Catholic feelings about gay people. And he tried to stop Lincoln's cunty ex-girlfriend from outing him! Elliot wasn't happy about that for a second. I guess not all of this ended up too badly. I read the Ledger today, and it says that Lincoln's gotten quite a few deals coming his way."

"Your boyfriend's newspaper outs him and your partner manipulates him into a phony confession. When all Lincoln was from the beginning is a victim – not a perp. I can understand Kurt Moss' need to sell newspapers. But Elliot's coercion of a confession from Lincoln was inexcusable. If you think I'm mad; you have no idea how livid Mike's feeling right now."

Olivia bowed her head. "It was my fault. I don't know why I didn't stop Elliot. I was so wrapped up in hiding my own relationship." "Olivia, you're straight. How could you compare your relationship with Kurt and the one that Lincoln was hiding?" Stephan took a deep breath. He knew all too well what it means to hide a relationship. Mike and he hid theirs for almost 10 years while Mike worked in Staten Island.

"I know that Stephan. I'm not comparing it. But you don't know how it feels to fail one relationship after another. You and Elliot both have managed to find love and keep it. I know the looks I get from the guys at the precinct. They are thinking _poor Olivia – another boyfriend, another breakup – she can't find anyone to make her happy_."

"So you decide to keep the boyfriend a secret from Elliot?" Stephan waved over the bartender. "Barry, we would like an order of dumplings and tuna tataki – extra wasabi and ginger, low sodium soy sauce."

"Well now I know that you don't hate me. You've ordered my favorites." Olivia smiled. "So, after all this mess is over, Elliot decides to tell me that he's happy that I'm with someone."

"Is that a bad thing?" Olivia frowns.

"I've been his partner for 10 years. I'm the only other woman in his life that's had some sort of relationship with him that I know of – I'm pretty sure Elliot's mom died when he was young. He never speaks about her. So, I know his mannerisms, gestures and looks. And trust me I recognized that look in his blue eyes. When we were first partners at SVU; he was afraid that I was all alone in the city and an easy target. Now, he's afraid I'm going to end up some poor old spinster that lives with 100 cats. I'm over 40 without a family, husband or children. Especially since the adopted agency has rejected my application."

"I told you that when you're ready there might be a way I can help you. But you do need to be ready to make some changes. Your hours on the job are a problem for one. And whatever you decide. Don't get cats. I'm allergic to cats." Stephan smirked. He handed some chopsticks to Olivia.

"Holding Eli when he was born. God, that was amazing Stephan. He was so helpless. I saw Kathy's condition start to worsen and I was terrified. I couldn't imagine that baby being without her." Olivia wiped an errant tear that escaped. She grabbed her drink. Waving the bartender over, she ordered another Pomegranate Martini.

"There's no doubt that Elliot definitely took the biblical command of being fruitful quite seriously. Mike and I thought about adopting too you know. I guess it's still a possibility if the opportunity arose." Stephan dipped a dumpling in the plum sauce.

"You have to cut us a break on the Lincoln Haver case. We fucked up but we tried to make it right as soon as we could. We rushed to get him out of Rikers as soon as he was ready."

"I can forgive you and Elliot. But as for Casey Novak, I'm not that forgiving. I called her but she blew me off. And the things she said; well I've got special plans for her." Stephan swallowed a piece of the tuna. He licked his lips.

Olivia put down her chopsticks. She frowned. "Casey was just doing her job. You know that right?"

"Don't make excuses for her Olivia. They won't work. She's an ADA. And let me tell you something, Casey's been doing some shoddy work lately. I've got friends in high places and I hear all the gossip. As the ADA, she's got the responsibility to look at her case and determine if the facts warrant prosecution. You didn't have a murder weapon and his confession was tainted. Casey wouldn't even acknowledge the medical reports on Lincoln's brain damage. I know you're loyal to her. You've been working with her for many years. She's walking a thin line these days." Stephan wasn't going to tell her more than that. It was enough of a warning.

"You're right Stephan. I will never forget the look on Lincoln Haver's face as he walked away from Rikers. Lincoln told us that football gave him everything he wanted and then it took it away from him. What a jerk I was about the Kurt Moss situation. I feel like an idiot about it."

Stephan looked at Olivia. "Why...? It's no one's business anyway."

"That wasn't it. I felt weird about it. I was afraid of being judged because of it. And here you and Mike manage to face the NYPD with your relationship! Mike was a veteran police officer already ousted to Staten Island and you the grandson of one of New York's greatest District Attorneys. But instead of hiding; you both face the NYPD together. Shit, I panicked the moment Kurt suggested we should move in together."

Stephan waved the bartender over. "Another round Barry…"

"Are you going to get drunk with me? I'm in the mood. I would call Elliot to join us but he's enjoying starting fatherhood all over again." Olivia pushed the hair behind her ear. Her new bob cut was long on the sides and short in the back. The $300 dollar haircut didn't cost her a dime. "Poor Elliot, he thought he lost his wife and baby in that accident. It was his worst fear. Now his nightmare has begun with 3 am feedings and diaper duty. The guy can't catch a break."

"I'm going to assume that it's definitely over between you and Moss?"

"Another relationship gone south for Olivia Benson..." Olivia sighed, "Boyfriends are over-rated anyway."

"Oh I wouldn't say that Ms. Benson." Stephan smiled. "Maybe you should consider dating a cop? Kathy and I both do well by them."

Olivia laughed. "Well, Kathy can keep Elliot. Five kids is a lot of baggage. So, that leaves Mike Logan. And I'm not sure you plan on sharing do you?"

"If you sneeze in his direction; I would cut you down where you stand." Stephan put his drink down and he moved closer to Olivia. "Now, I want an honest answer from you Olivia. This is very important. I need to know if your partner Elliot Stabler is homophobic or not?"

"No…"

Stephan sighed. "I'm serious Olivia. Have you heard him make fag jokes? Call someone a fag? Anything…? Just be honest with me. I won't be mad."

Olivia placed her hand over her heart. "I swear Stephan. He might not do drag on Halloween or feel comfortable kissing the really cute UPS guy that shows up on Tuesdays. But he's not a homophobe. He cares about the friendship he's earned with you and Mike. And I know for a fact from Kathy that he watches Will and Grace re-runs with her before going to bed."

Stephan nodded. "Then there's a chance this won't be so bad."

"What won't be so bad?"

"The fact that Dickie and Christopher are seeing each other…" Stephan drank down the rest of his cocktail before picking up the next one.

Olivia was blinking and staring at the ADA. "What did you just say?"

_"Olivia, Elliot's son is gay."_


End file.
